The Dusk Stalker
by Gemini15
Summary: After a tragedy of a detective has taken place, Olivia finds herself in complete sorrow but in danger as well. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Author's Note**

_I came up with this idea after I wrote 'Jealousy'; I started developing the plot after the idea came to me. This is rated MA, just a reminder before readers have anything against that might be included in the story. This is dedicated to Danielle, a good friend of mine who loves stories such as these. And also I would love it if I have some beta readers to critique this story, and I surely wouldn't mind if I had a few comments from readers who might like this John/Olivia story. Now I have stated everything I had in mind, I hope you enjoy this story._

_-Gemini15_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy. _

**Genre**

_Drama, __Romance, __Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

_**It is unfair to us all, that fate determines everything…even when there is a matter between life and death.**_

_**-Gemini15**_

She was frightened and worried; Olivia knew she had every damn right to be. It started out as phone call that disturbed her sleep, not so disturbing when she was struck by this news. Dressing up and rushing to a taxicab she felt the insides of her stomach churned in response to her fear.

_What if this shot was much different than the other ones he already has received?_

_What if he was in critical condition?_

So many questions roamed like a swarm under her mental barrier, unable to free themselves until fear and worry entered the stage of oblivion. Warm glistening tears gushed forth down her cheeks. She strained herself from breaking into tears.

_Don't start crying now, you're stronger than this, he'll be okay_

Those thoughts that were formed to fight the gushing tears were not laborious, instead they continued. From then she gave up, and for the first time she silently sobbed to her displeasure. And she did this in the backseat of the taxicab.

The driver glanced at his mirror, looking the saddened Olivia. Olivia was careless to his glances, she only care of another matter that was shown outside by the side of her window.

Sirens belonging to police cars could be heard, loud ones. Red lights belonging to ambulances and police cars whirled around in the crying clouds, drops of rain splashed against her side of the window, beating upon the glass so that she could hear them.

A trembling hand grasped around the handle of the car door to the driver's impatience, pulling it slowly and opening the door.

She winced at the rain already drenching her dark-brown hair to a mop; she pulled her black jacket around her and closed the yellow door of the taxicab. As the cab sped off she turned to the maze of NYPD officers running around.

It seems that this was the aftermath of the shootout, and a hand stopped on her shoulder and she turned to her left to look into the eyes of Donald Cragen. His hand placed upon her shoulder spoke of solace, not like the one when Elliot was shot in the courtroom on the arm, but this was much more.

Something terrible happened, not only a detective receiving a gunshot, but of something close to a tragedy that has taken its toll. Paramedics transported a man on a stretcher towards the opened doors into the ambulance…the man's face was identified with Elliot's, and it so happens to see that he was Elliot.

"Elliot, "

Cragen pulled her into an embrace, and the tears that had already flowed down on her cheeks became more. Olivia refused to accept Cragen's way of comfort and instead she rushed to the paramedics who carried Elliot on a stretcher inside the ambulance.

"Wait! "

She called to them and flashed her badge; Cragen knew not to pull Olivia from this as he stood at the same spot Olivia pulled away from him. Paramedics stopped Olivia from entering the ambulance.

"No! He's my partner, I'm a detective, "She flashed her badge again, and with that second move she was allowed to enter and approached Elliot.

"Elliot, "

She said softly holding on to his pallid hand, his eyes were closed and his hand was placed upon his chest that bled. Tears didn't stop flowing, and her grip on Elliot's hand tightened to get a response.

The heart monitor beeped steadily and the engine of the ambulance could be heard, and to Olivia's satisfaction this meant that Elliot was fighting and the ambulance was moving. Hopefully he will be at the hospital before he loses his fight soon.

Her attention was taken, by the moment she watched him slowly open his eyes. He was looking up, furrowed eyebrows wondering which warm hands held his. He turned to watch Olivia, eyeing him with an expression of love and hope.

She smiled with warmth, and Elliot could see the warm tears streaming down her cheeks. He strained to reply with a smile, and he did.

"I thought you were takin' a break Liv, "She laughed and sniffed, placing her lips on his hand, not caring of the paramedics inside who witnessed this.

"Just happened to get a phone call, "Olivia replied. "You're gonna be fine El, just hold on, "She said again, but the expression shown on Elliot's face told her otherwise but he still smiled.

She felt his sudden grip on her hand that was tremulous now, and she noted how his eyes glistened. His head slowly turned left and right, he was saying no…no he was not going to live.

"No…no El you gotta stay with me, "She said panicking, and his grip on her hand started to loosen. "Elliot! Don't quit now, you're almost there, "She told him, but there was no hopeful response.

The steady beeps of the heart monitor became slower, and Olivia turned to the screen of the heart monitor hoping to see the green line form upside downs of 'V's. But it was beginning to form into its straight line.

Paramedics rushed to him on the stretcher, but Olivia still held his hand refusing to part from him. But she did part from him as his eyes closed, and she hoped silently aback watching the paramedics fight to save his life.

Silently hoping he made it was no use, the beeps of the heart monitor was no more and Olivia already knew that a green line showed on the screen of the heart monitor…she didn't cry but just stood, eyes wide, body tremulous…he was gone.

At that moment Olivia knew that Elliot will never come back to her, he was taken away from her. She knew that Elliot would never remind her of his love for her, she would know everyday that his desk across from hers would always be empty…that he wouldn't see his children grow and fulfill their goals and dreams, he wouldn't see anything that will come in the future.

He was dead.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Author's Note**

_I'm so thankful that I had a few reviews; I might not be able to get as much attention to the audience because Elliot had died but I will try my best to make it really interesting. So I'll be off now, please read and review._

_-Gemini15_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy. _

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

_At that moment Olivia knew that Elliot will never come back to her, he was taken away from her. She knew that Elliot would never remind her of his love for her, she would know everyday that his desk across from hers would always be empty…that he wouldn't see his children grow and fulfill their goals and dreams, he wouldn't see anything that will come in the future._

_He was dead. _

Dreary rain fell infinitely upon the people in black, expressions could be seen on their faces and give you the only response you have in mind…grievance and sorrow. The priest murmured the prayers on the Bible in his clammy hands; he was in front of an oak coffin covered by beautiful lilies, pansies, and roses.

"He was a man of strength and courage, he save the innocent lives of innocent people… "The priest continued after he finished his prayers.

Olivia stood motionless near the end of the coffin that contained the dead body of Elliot; an autopsy was made before the corpse was taken into the coffin. Olivia didn't cry and her face showed nothing but blankness.

Death was nothing ordinary to her, Olivia had realized this. She was born to live a life of tragedy, and that was her creed. The people in black were friends and family of Elliot, who mostly cried or bowed their heads under their umbrellas.

Unlike them Olivia was without an umbrella, having her hair drenched under the rain. Her hair fell to a mop and her face was as pallid as snow. She wore a black dress with black stiletto heels.

Olivia noticed that she didn't feel the rain anymore, and an umbrella was over her. Who held the umbrella she already knew, and turned to look at John Munch who gave her a sad smile.

She didn't return it, but turned to watch the coffin inside the pit. And the men started covering the pit with the earth, cries from Eliot's daughters could be heard and the soothing voice of Kathy calmed them. Feeling Kathy's stare upon her Olivia never bothered to turned and look at her, John placed a wet hand on Olivia's shoulder, only to have her still in her idle posture.

Memories flooded into Olivia's mind, in the stage of an _aide-memoire_ she reminisced when Elliot told her of his father. His showed her his true vulnerability and cried on her shoulder searching for a source of solace.

Of when he would pull her into the empty locker room to her surprise, and kiss her there making her surrender to him.

"_El…El you know we have to meet Casey in the courtroom in an hour…stop, "She smiled a bit placing her hand on his chest and pushing him gently backwards._

"_It's an hour…we got a lot of time, "Before she could protest her lips were stolen into a softly kiss, her back pressed against the wall she held his shoulders granting access to make a bridge with his tongue._

"_El…mmph…El stop… "She couldn't stop him, not from his fiery kisses. Feeling his hand linger up her jeans covered thigh she pulled back slowly. "…since when were you so stubborn, "He chuckled quietly at her question._

"_I am stubborn Liv, "He said again kissing her but gently. "You don't hear me complaining when you're stubborn, "She laughed at his mockery._

"_Since when, "_

_She asked him, instead of getting a verbal answer he kissed her again and soft but strong arms wrapped around his neck. The only noises they heard were their kisses and people talking in the squad room. They pulled back._

"_Love you, "He said this softly, and she smiled against his lips loving how much he reminded her that he loved her._

"_And I love you, "She said gently, she was welcomed in a warm embrace and felt his lips plant upon her left shoulder, everything was nothing to them now…even when they had to go meet Casey in the courtroom. _

"Olivia... "

She turned to John who might have been calling her name more than once; his concerned face did not change her expression. It was so blank it worried John; Olivia just looked at him and turned to walk away.

"Olivia wait… "He called under the falling rain, watching the detective walk away until she was out of sight.

John knew not to follow her; she had to fight with this alone because she was a strong person. But still there was an urge to go and console her, to let her know that she wasn't the only one who lost a dear one. But still he knew that she needed time, space.

---

"We think one of the gunmen at the shootout in the grocery store might have a kid with, her name's Lydia Munroe and is missing since last month, and she was protected by Elliot when he got the shot, "Fin said placing a picture of a little girl on the board.

She had jet black hair and was very pale, she was skinny…too skinny. Her eyes were two green orbs that represent sadness; she was in a red dress and smiled meekly at a party on the picture.

"So do we have an I.D on the perp, "John asked a little impatient that Cragen who stood by him noticed.

"Not yet, but one of the injured shoppers has a sketch on the perp, "Fin said. "Doesn't look like the convicts who've been outta jail under parole, "

"Could be a beginner, judging by how he got scared when Elliot reached for his gun, "Cragen said with a little pain in his voice, remembering one of his best detectives.

"C'mon are there anymore clues, there's a kid with a perp out there that should be in great danger, "Cragen said impatiently.

"We're gonna start posting his sketches out and wait for phone calls, "Fin said hoping to get the captain's satisfaction.

"Not good enough, I want you and Gabriel to start getting answers from the shoppers with any leading to the perp at the hospital, "Fin furrowed his eyebrows, and Gabriel was a distance detective who was late all the time.

"Why not John, "Fin asked.

"John will go to Olivia's, she hasn't been returning her phone calls the past week…keep on eye on her John, "John nodded. "Or else, "Cragen said before entering his office.

"You got my word Cap, "John said assuredly to Cragen, who already closed the office door behind him.

---

She took deep breath, it was like hell kneeling in front of the toilet and spewing forth all the contents in her stomach. She pulled back her hair when she felt like vomiting again and did. An appointment at the doctor's wasn't helpful enough, the guy told her to wait a few days until she received her results.

But why did she have to go back home, she was sick all the time and all her body ached. Olivia felt her insides churned and threw up again in the toilet. The buzz of someone wanting to enter her apartment was heard.

The first thing that came into her mind was Elliot, he always showed up behind her door. But Elliot was no more, and Olivia certainly didn't want any visitors around her at this time, her tears threatened to emit from her eyes again but she couldn't. She had to stay strong even if it's Elliot's death.

The thoughts were futile when her tears did fell, and she sobbed flushing the toilet. She sat by it, ignoring the buzzes. Her crying ceased and she stood up to the sink to wash her face, she looked into the mirror only to see a very different replica of her.

Her face was pallid, too pallid. Like the color of the white snow that comes on Christmas. So exhausted from nothing, she was just so exhausted. The buzzes continued to her displeasure, she didn't want to let anyone in.

They stopped to her satisfaction later on, and she grew silent sitting on the tiled floor b y the sink. Turning her head sideways her eyes stopped at her bathtub, and yet another memory of Elliot invaded her.

"_Stop…you're tickling me! "She laughed in the soapy suds of water as Elliot tickled from behind._

_Both were nude inside the bathtub, Elliot sat behind her only to have her rest against him, like her case of comfy pillows. They were celebrating their three month anniversary in which Olivia thought Elliot had forgotten, but it seemed he had a lot of surprises…he was a man of surprises._

"_No I'm not tickling…I'm just pointing like this, "_

_He tickled her again and she laughed pulled away from him but he held a tight grip, strong arms embraced her after he ceased his tickling taking a deep smell of her fragrance which smelled like potent perfume. _

"_You smell nice, "He murmured against her neck, beginning to taste the spot on her neck receiving a silent moan._

"_Why thank you Detective Stabler, "She moaned feeling his wet kisses linger to the side of her luscious lips, she turned her head for her lips to fuse with his forming a heated passion, and surely not oblivious to the fact that his hand found the wet spot in between her legs._

Olivia blinked when she could hear banging on her door, and she rolled her eyes. Definitely this sonofabitch isn't quitting, she thought. She stood up from the tiled floor and stomped to her door, looking through the small hole.

It was no other than John Munch already pulling out his gun; she opened the door in haste and looked at John who put his gun black in place.

"Hey… "He trailed off, suddenly intimidated by the glare she gave him, he had never been acting this way to a woman who would glare at him.

"What the hell do you want, "She asked in a calm but brusque manner, she was different…and she looked different, she was paler than the day he say her at Elliot's funeral and her flushed face gave him the impression she was crying.

"C'mon this is John here, mind if you let me in, "He tries his best to cheer her up, but she held the same expression. It was a moment or two before she pulled the door further open, granting him access to her apartment.

Inside her apartment was tidy; there were no signs of unwashed dishes or over-stacks of newspaper on her table. Everything inside was clean. John was surprised how she managed to find time to clean.

There was a three seated velvety black couch in the corner, with a small coffee table in front decorated by a centerpiece of beautiful roses…roses that looked familiar, when Elliot showed it to him. This was when Elliot was excited of his first date with Olivia; John had felt a sting of jealousy then.

He cursed at himself for ever feeling that towards Elliot and Olivia, eyes behind spectacles view the number of framed certificates of her career on the beige wall above the couch.

"Want some coffee, "She asked him making him set his attention towards her from the certificates.

No thanks I just came here to see if you're alright, "She snorted walking to the kitchen and he followed. "You know we're worried about you, "He said.

"I'm fine, "She lied and it was clear by the strain she put in her voice, he watched her lean onto the white counter bowing her head forth, her shoulder shrugged and sobs could be heard.

"Olivia… "John trailed off when she started wiping her tears away; she turned to him and sniffed.

"You have to go now, "

"No I'm not, "He told her.

Anger and frustration was evident on her hazel eyes, before she protested the phone ranged and she rushed to pick it up.

---


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Author's Note**

_Alright, right now I am really desperate for reviews. I see a lot of readers tend to read this but I don't get at least a few comments or maybe complaints of mistake of the story. I'm not sure if much like this story or do not want to review. _

_-Gemini15_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy. _

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

_**Remember, I will still be here**_

_**As long as you hold me**_

_**In your memories**_

_-Song 'Remember Me'_

"_You have to go now, "_

"_No I'm not, "He told her._

_Anger and frustration was evident on her hazel eyes, before she protested the phone ranged and she rushed to pick it up. _

Olivia was somewhat surprised by her sudden speed towards her phone, she began to have quite a habit of considering the ringing of her phone ignorable. Perhaps of her confirmation that she was receiving this call from the doctor, she was overwhelmed with the sudden eagerness to know what problems lie within her.

Pallid hands grasped the handle of the still ringing phone, until she took the earpiece to her ear and managed out with a voice a timid "Hello"

"_Olivia Benson, I am talking to her right, "_He asked, and she noted how unsure his voice was, she cleared her throat.

"Yes I am Olivia Benson, do you have any answers to my sickness, "She asked oblivious to the fact that John was standing in her apartment.

"_Yeah I do, I ran the test four times…congratulations Olivia, you're pregnant, "_He announced with a happiness hinted in his voice, but Olivia was showing the opposite.

She froze and her hand was as tremulous as her phone. She was in loss of words, unsure of what to say. She just hung up the phone on the doctor, and walked over to her couch and sat still on it. John motioned towards her, and kneeled in front of her placing both comforting hands on her knees.

"What's the matter Liv, "He asked out of genuine concern, she still held her same posture sitting on the couch, and finally eyes were locked with his.

"You need to leave now…please, "She said calmly, his concern grew more but the pleading look in her eyes told him otherwise.

"Call me whenever you need anything, I'm here for you, "She nodded and left him kneeling, she entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

---

Olivia lay on her bed, looked on the other side that was empty now Elliot was gone. But his scent never left and whenever she closed her eyes she could feel his arms around her, embracing her with warmth and love.

Now she was informed a part of him was growing inside her, she should be happy that a part of him was to be born in this world. But how can she bring a child, a symbol of innocence and purity be brought into a cruel world.

Fear and worry grew in her, what if she ended up like her mother. What if she would have her child pouring all the contents of alcohol in the sink to make her stop drinking, what if she would be the one-no. No, she would never be her mother.

Elliot was taken away from her; the only thing left of him is the life growing inside her. This made Olivia smile. Yes, yes she would take care of this baby. Yes she would protect her child and love her child till the end.

"_Elliot…I was wondering if you wanted to have a baby with me, "Olivia asked suddenly sitting on the bench in Central Park at night with Elliot's arm around her shoulder._

"_What, "He asked furrowing his eyebrows not negatively; Olivia looked at him placing a chin on his broad shoulder smiling._

"_I asked if you wanted a baby with me, "She told him and then dumb look on his face made her laugh. "You're not gonna be quiet are you, "She asked._

"_No…you know I was thinking about that, "_

"_Yeah, "She asked and he nodded looking deep into her eyes._

"_I would love to have a kid with you…rub your swollen belly, "She laughed a bit as he embrace her more and kissed her. "…I bet your gonna make a great mom Liv, "She smiled._

"_And you're gonna make a great dad, "He smiled tracing the contours of her lips, before he kissed them fully. "You already are, "She murmured._

Elliot would have loved to have this child, she thought. But then she saddened knowing he wouldn't be able to see this child ever. She heard her door lock and realized John had already left. Placing a hand on her belly she found it strange having a life in her, she wondered if her mother found it strange too.

From afar, Olivia never noticed the pair of eyes that admired her so. The owner of those eyes that spoke of obsession and lust moved away from behind her window, not wanting her to realize someone has been watching her.

---

"I saw the girl, when we were taken hostage I talked to her and then she told me her name, I asked her if she had any parents but she said no, I asked her why was she with the guy, she told me that she had to help him, "The patient who was one of the shoppers explained to Fin.

"Did she tell you anything about where she is with the perp, "The patient shook her head to Fin's question.

"The rest of the time she never said a word, I only heard the bastard control her like she's a slave, "The patient said in disgust.

"Thanks- "

"Wait! She said he wanted her to help him find someone…the first name of the person is Olivia, and the she called the guy Marcus, "The patient just remembering added this to her statement. "I don't even know why he would want the girl to find whoever he wanted, "

'Me either' Fin thought, and the only person he related this name to was the fellow detective Olivia, but this could be someone else

"Thanks for you help Miss, "The patient nodded giving Fin a warm smile, while Fin was closing the door he said in a cracked opening. "Get well soon, "

"Thank you, "And the door was closed.

Fin saw Detective Gabriel talking to one of the patients who were at the incident of the grocery store, gathering all the information the patient told him he started to think; was she talking about Liv? He shook his head, it can't be her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Author's Note**

_I just finished my PSAT test, so I have lots of time to update. I see that some readers are enjoying this a lot. I will try to make this more interesting here. So please care to give me comments on this chapter, thank you. _

_And PS, I think I'd rather not pair Olivia with John, because this story is all about her. Next time it's definitely her and Elliot. Thank you to the reviewer who mentioned it. This chapter is short._

_-Gemini15_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy. _

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

_**Memories of the dead invade our minds**_

_**Pleasant memories in which we vividly capture but deny them so**_

_**Because once we remember, we are in pain again**_

_-Gemini15_

_Olivia breathed deeply when she heard the knocking behind her door, she straightened her sleek black dress just above her knees, she wore black high heeled shoes._

"_I'm coming, "She said and walked to the door, and she peeped through the small hole to see Elliot waiting patiently._

_She opened the door._

"_Hey, "He smiled holding a bundle of beautiful roses; he was dressed in a black tuxedo and gave Olivia the roses. "Oh thank you Elliot, these are really beautiful, "She said admiring the roses._

"_I'm glad you like them, "He entered and closed the door behind him as Olivia placed the roses in a vase. "They're beautiful just like you are, "He said and she blushed a bit, Elliot has ways of flattering her._

"_Why thank you, "She turned and walked to him. "And you look handsome in that tuxedo, "She said before she kissed him chastely, strong arms were wrapped around her waist and slender arms around his neck._

"_Tell me why I never get tired of you Liv, "He asked murmuring, his face inches away from hers. He received a small laugh._

Her brown eyes were wide open, feeling the soft pillows from under her she had the urge of not wanting to sleep again. Her eyes skimmed to the alarm clock and it was nine o'clock in the evening. She decided that this would be a good time for a walk...at least to clear her mind. She took her keys along.

She walked on the sidewalk, her eyes caught couples laughing and enjoying each others company. She grew envious of them, because Elliot was not with her and she was alone. No, she wasn't alone.

As she walked a small smiled spread on her face, and months she was to be a mother, a mother to Elliot's baby. But still the thought of someone she loved deeply, and intended to stay the rest of her life was gone. Olivia stopped at a bus stop, and sat on the bench after walking.

She ignores the buses stopping and the driver yelling at her to enter, she still ignores them. The dark brown strands of her hair wisped on her face in response to the cool breeze, Olivia shivered but stayed in her same posture.

She was lost, wandering into her own little world. Not bothering to prevent those memories that invade her mind so, she reminisced on the days she spent with Elliot. A smile grew upon her face; she remembered when he used to sneak up on her by surprise.

Of when they were on a cruise undercover, they were by the railing of the ship. The case they were assigned on did not matter to them, only the beautiful setting sun and they together enjoying the cruise…as if there was never a case.

"…come back, come back to me Elliot… "

She whispered as the glistening tears trailed down her cheeks, she wrapped herself shivering to the cold and beginning to cry. Her head was bowed and she gave out more tears and brushed her hair with her hands.

"…please…I love you so much… "

She didn't care of the people who witnessed her mourning; it was not worth showing her toughness anymore. Nothing meant anything to her now, except for the child growing in her, the only child the last of Elliot.

It was getting late, and Olivia knew that her little trip was over. She stood up from the bench and began walking back home into her little apartment, she took out her keys and opened the front door. She walked up the stairs, passing many doors until she stopped by hers…only to see Maureen and Kathy standing by her door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Author's Note**

_Sorry for the delayed response, school work got in the way. And I was trying to develop ideas for this chapter. So hopefully you all will like it. _

_-Gemini15_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy. _

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

_**A kind and compassionate act is often its own reward. **–William John Bennet_

Olivia never knew how Maureen and Kathy happened to find her apartment building, halting dead in her tracks when her eyes fell upon them Maureen smiled but Kathy looked uncertain. She couldn't be blamed, part of the reason for her divorce to Elliot was of her suspicions of he and Olivia engaged in an affair. Olivia moved from her immobile state and walked to them.

"Hey, "She managed out.

"Hi Olivia, it's good to see you, "Maureen moved to hug her and Olivia accepted, her eyes fell on Kathy's who gave her a genuine smile.

"Good to see to too, how's college, "Olivia smiled not bothering to ask them how they found her apartment.

"Fine, working pretty much on the studies, "

---

Olivia handed the two coffee mugs filled with hot steaming coffee, it was cool outside and Olivia reckoned they needed a source of warmth. Kathy thanked her silently when she was handed coffee.

"Your welcome, "

It was obvious to both Maureen and Kathy that Olivia had the appearance of a worn woman, dark circles around her eyes were formed showing her lack of sleep. And her skin presented a pallid color.

"We came to see how you've been, "Kathy said sipping her coffee which she found very good in taste, even better than hers.

"I've been good…uh…nothing much, "Olivia said quietly, focused on making her wall between her and the two women impenetrable.

"I found your address on dad's address book, we figured we wanted to visit after what happened, "Maureen said, the tone of her voice changing from comfort to sadness, the expression on Kathy's face was blank.

"…yeah, your father was a great man, "Olivia had no hesitancy on saying those words, and Elliot was a great man.

But then again, thinking of him had her fighting the urge to shed tears. There was an atmosphere of uncomfortable silence; to Olivia she couldn't bring up the person who showed toughness. But now it was futile, what proof did it make. Warm tears trailed down her cheek but she held the same posture.

"Oh Olivia, "Maureen motioned to sit next to her on the couch and hugged her, Olivia never hesitated to hug her back tightly and sobbing quietly.

Kathy watched the scene, and she realized how much love Olivia held for Elliot. Even when she did a long time ago during her marriage to Elliot, it wasn't more than hers. From her point of view and Elliot's saying of her, they were bound to the hip. They were best friends, partners, and lovers.

"It's going to be okay, we lost someone dear to us too, and- "She pulled back and laid a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"No, it's not that. I know he was your father and he loved you very much, but…it's like I can't move on. I'm pregnant and I don't- "The expressions of shock written upon Maureen and Kathy's face made Olivia pause.

"…what, "Kathy talked for the first time placing her mug of coffee on the table that held the roses in a vase as a centerpiece.

"…I'm having Elliot's baby, "Olivia said, the redness of her eyes still present. "I know you're mad now, but I- "

"No Olivia, I'm just…unknown to all of this, "Kathy came near Olivia on the couch, and Maureen moved to give her access. "How far along are you, "Kathy asked her.

"About a month I think, "Olivia said, Kathy held her hand and she tried to show Olivia her availability of warmness but couldn't show it.

"Well…congratulations, "She said with a little laugh and Olivia replied by doing the same, Maureen smiled at the interaction between the two.

"Thank you, "Olivia smiled.

"…If there's any help you need, you call us and we'll be there, "Kathy said still holding Olivia's hand, the seriousness of her voice meant she was not only saying this for sympathy.

"I will, "

"We have to get going, Maureen's got a test tomorrow and all, "Olivia nodded. "Just call US, Elliot's phone is with me, call on the cell phone and I'll answer, "Olivia nodded.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that, "

---

_It was their vacation, a short but memorable one. It was a silent night, the sound of owls hooting and the bushes and trees blown away a little by the prevailing wind. In the cabin was where they spent their vacation after days of witnessing corpses and taking in criminals._

_Olivia smiled warmed feeling his right finger trace the spine down the back of her bare skin. Under the blankets they lay nude after hours of making love, in the warm room they just admired each other both physically and emotionally._

"_You know, sometimes I think what our kid is gonna look like, "He said receiving a laugh from her._

"_What made you think we're gonna have a kid, "He smiled snuggled under the thick blankets close to her and stealing her lips into a kiss._

"_Dunno, but I want to have one with you, "She paused as he coaxed his lips against hers and she pulled back._

"_After all we've been through we've been close, the scars we received we shared, "He took her hands_

_. "I love you and I…I love you so much Liv; I can't bear to live without you. I want us to get married, not now but I want to give you the best wedding ring and a big wedding- "She placed a finger over his lips._

"_Do you feel that way about me, "She asked._

"_Yes! Yes I do, U love you and I want to marry you, and have children with you…it doesn't matter to me if I could spend the rest of my life with you, "He told her with such compassion and love, this she has never heard a man talk of her like this._

"_El you don't know how much this means to me, I mean of course I want to marry you but- "She paused._

"_But what, "He asked her stroked her soft her as she lean on an elbow on the soft surface of the bed._

"_I don't know, it's everything Elliot, I'm so worried of what will happen to us. The dangers of this world and our jobs, "She stopped insure of what to say next. "…yes, "She said._

"_Yes what? "_

"_Yes…I'll marry you El, "_

She opened her eyes in response to the buzzing, the buzzing of her doorbell, she had been sleeping on the couch with a bowl of vanilla ice-cream watching old movies, humorous ones to cheer her up but they failed to ascend her from her present state.

She stood up groggily still holding on the ice-cream and placing it on her kitchen counter, padding her foot softly on the carpet to her door. She peeked through the small hole only to see a young teenage boy.

"Who is it, "She asked.

"Delivery, "She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion; she had never received delivery except from Elliot, but she opened the door.

"Hi… "The teenage boy breathed, Olivia smiled in return, and the teenager was holding a big cardboard box handing it out to her.

"…your mail Miss, "He appeared nervous and blushed, Olivia took the box smiling, showing the teenage boy her gratitude.

"Thank you very much, "He nodded and walked off.

Olivia held the box close to her; she didn't want to make it fall. She closed the door with her left foot and went into her living room placing the box on the center table. It was taped close, so Olivia used a small butter knife to slice the tape and finally open the box.

She opened it, and coughed to the dustiness erupting from inside the box. Old dusty pictures and newspapers were found, along with dried petals of roses, sketches were also found. Along with pieces of undergarments…some that was missing from long ago.

Olivia's eyes widened and took out the dusty picture that were quite thick, she shuffled them looking at the various postures she took and most of them she did not remember taking.

There was a picture of when she was fifteen, and she was changing into her nightwear. One of when she was holding a History Award Trophy from a tournament, she was not on the stage of the school gym but inside her mother's car arguing with her: she was fourteen. Another picture showed her bathing, which were in one of the college dormitories.

Sketches were of her in explicit manners, with a man she did not know and kept on see over again on the sketches.

It was…Richard White.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy._

_Author's Note:_

_WARNING! Sex Scene_

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

She was practically frozen in her posture sitting by her desk, the familiar sounds of shoes shuffling against the floors and loud murmurs and shouts brought her back to the memories she had in the precinct.

She had called Casey who went to tell Cragen and soon Cragen told two of his best detectives of her mail and her pregnancy. Fin and John had been angry along with Cragen for Richard White, as for Casey she was worried for Olivia's safety especially with her carrying a child.

Richard White did not only send her old crisp roses and explicit drawings, not to mention pictures taken without her knowledge. But various letters of what he intends to do to her, and they were graphic. It shocked Olivia not only of how he escaped from prison…but how long he had stalked her.

In the sqaud room greetings from colleagues became frequent, she would reply the same 'hey' answers or 'I'm fine'. She folded her arms in jeans and a sweatshirt, looking across her desk to the empty one which was once Elliot's.

---

"Send her to Kathy's, that's the last place White's gonna get to her, "Cragen said.

"Sure Cap, "John said still taking his glances at Olivia.

---

Despite the argumentative noises of Fin and John in Cragen's office and the glances taken at her that she didn't like, and the murmurs and shuffling she managed to reminisce when Elliot and she had first kept their relationship a secret, gazes and soft whispers of their love for each other whenever no one had noticed…even when kisses were exchanged.

_It was after two in the morning, they were working on a case of a young girl dumped in a garbage bag. She had been raped and a severed leg was in search. It affected Olivia, because the girl was known for very good deeds and a brutal murder such as this would happen to her._

_Olivia was staring at him, the expression on her face spoke of sadness and a mild anger that was rising. Elliot placed his files he had searched inside when he noticed she was staring at him, her facial expression he could clarify._

_She was rubbing the back of her neck, her dark hair on one side and her neck arching to her right hand staring at him. He folded his arms on the desk staring back, knowing her reaction towards this case._

"_What a cruel world huh, "She asked chuckling._

_Elliot didn't answer but he leaned inches from her face, the emptiness of the squad room careless to him. When he pressed his lips against hers she gladly accepted, caressing his lips as he did hers. His hands lay on the hand behind her beck, pulling her gently on the other side of his desk when they pulled apart._

_She sat on his lap enveloped in his embrace, her cold cheeks against his wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist. She sighed deeply closing her eyes, knowing that letting go of her tears as he held her tightly._

"_Just let it go, "He whispered in her ear, and she did._

_In the dark dim lit squad room, they held on to each other like there was never a tomorrow._

Olivia sat there folding her arms and having a blank expression, various glance were meant only of her, looks of sympathy.

Olivia didn't care that Cragen was now yelling over the phone with Casey inside his office and John along with Fin now at their desks working on the case of Elliot and a new one…hers. She stood up slowly and walked towards the front door.

"Liv…Liv, Liv… "

She heard John call on to her but she continued walking towards the front door, in her sweatpants and sweater all black. Black…more like the way she's feeling. She walked on the sidewalk ignoring John's faint calls; he was catching up to her.

She hauled a taxi quickly, and one gladly stopped by her and she entered never looking back at John who was running to catch up with her.

"Where to Miss, "The cab driver asked cheerfully, Olivia turned to him smiling to cover what she was feeling now.

She told him where to go and that was where her apartment was, she could here John faint voice calling her while the cab started moving. She just wanted to go home and forget that Richard was nowhere, that he didn't exist. She didn't care of living in fear…after what happened, suddenly she wasn't scared…of anything.

Everything to her would be what she sees everyday, looking at the tall buildings out the window she absently placed a hand on her stomach knowing that she had a piece of Elliot in her. Leaning her head on her window she though of if her baby would be a girl or boy.

"Why so gloom, "She heard the cab driver speak to her.

"Nothing, "He smiled.

"That's what they always say; you'll work it out, "He told her and this made her felt warm appreciating him for his words, knowing that he might be right.

In stopped by her apartment and the she paid the cab driver, she waved at him and he waved back. Such a nice person, it was too bad they weren't enough. Olivia thought entering her apartment which was spotless like always, she sat on her couch turning on her television.

Good channels weren't available, so she stopped to watch an old classic. Her mind drifted off to when Elliot and she would sit together in his apartment watching a boring movie, making the fun of it by just talking of anything or do _anything._

"_Stop. "_

_Olivia was annoyed slapping Elliot hand that liked to linger on her stomach, she laughed a bit turning from the blaring television to him and in response she received his famous smile. _

"_Why, "_

_He asked, his right hand traveling under her tank top. A soft kiss was exchanged between them; his eat tugging at her bottom lip. He loved her lips, her sexy lips that pouted…he loved everything of her, _

"_I hate it when you do that, "His eyebrow went up and he smirked playing now letting his hand travel under her bra hearing her let out a low moan._

"_Why, "He asked._

"_Makes me agree to anything, "_

_She murmured stealing another kiss from him this time passionately massaging her tongue with his and feeling his masculine hands on her arms. He pulled back inches away from her face, fusing his lips with hers through heated kisses._

"_Agree to anything huh? "_

_He murmured in their kiss, he rose up with Olivia continuing his assault to her mouth against her protests in their fiery kisses. He raised her up and her strong lean legs were wrapped around his waist, widening her eyes a bit at his erection against her core. The only thing that served as a barrier between them was her shorts and his sweat pants. _

_His gaze upon her had her in a small fear, but she was excited. The intense gaze of him telling her that she was his tonight and there was no turning back, she liked that, she dared him to unleash himself. _

_She grinded herself against his erection smirking in her satisfaction that he groaned against her, he stole her lips again in a passionate kiss slipping his tongue in her mouth. She knew he was walking towards his bedroom._

_The sound of him slamming the door hard rang through her ears, and she stepped down on the carpet proceeding to remove his buttons slowly. She studied him, looking at him straight in the eye and opening his buttons slowly. She want to get him impatient not of removing his clothes, but off keeping him from see her strip before him._

_She finally removed his buttoned shirt, throwing it aside and it landed on the lit lamp making the room a bit darker. He allowed her to remove her white tank top and her black lacy bra, allowing her plump breasts to fall bountifully. _

_His gaze was on them and she kissed him again, kicking off her shorts. His hand moved to her hips to pull her magenta laced panties in which he pulled back looking at them._

"_Never knew you were in this girlie stuff, "He murmured smiling at her naked form and then at her face, looking at the satisfaction she had._

"_Just shut up, "_

_She laughed a bit placing her hands on his broad shoulders and sure wasn't oblivious to the fact he had been pulling his sweatpants off. With both of them naked they admired each other, with her hands still on his shoulders she moaned quietly when she was kissed again._

_It was exciting receiving those fiery kisses, but she feared him a bit. His intense gaze and kisses would tell her something else apart of possession and consequences but of his undying love for her, his love that would mean killing for her._

_When they pulled apart, heats bodies with perspiration in the dark room pressed together. His face close to hers, caressing her sides causing her breath to catch in her throat. She glanced at his member at his member, already seeing how hot he was for her._

_She smiled when he groaned already stroking it with her hand, satisfied of how it overwhelmed him. His eyes at first shut but then opened, cupping her face and kissing her again moaning. He couldn't keep away from her lips, he loved kissing them right and there._

"_I love you, "He pulled back caressing her face, brushing her hair back. Olivia smiled, he nose touching his._

"_I love you too, and no one's gonna change that El, "_

_She told him, from her eyes he could see the truth, and that was what she just said. Their love for each other would never break, ever. They made their way on the bed, his lips and tongue lingered under on her earlobe and then trailed down on the spot of her neck._

_Under the white sheets, with his erection grinding over her core he kissed and nibbled the spot of her neck. Sucking it a bit to her amusement, she laughed a little but moaned mostly. His hands grabbed her wrist and placed them upon her head as his mouth lingered on her chest area._

_He lowered his head and Olivia's breath was caught in her throat went she felt a heated flesh on her nipple, it was wet and hot at the same time. She writhed underneath him arching her back, unable to move her wrists above her head._

_He rubbed her nipple to a peak with his tongue, and lavished the other one. He kissed all the way down to her belly and then to…_

_She screamed with pleasure feeling Elliot's hand leave her wrists, his hands now held her hip in place while he ravaged her core. She leaned on her elbows, bracing for herself to come but he left her core before she did and towered over her._

_He spread her legs and entered her painfully, she has dated a lot of men whom she had sex with, but to Elliot this was like the first time for her. It wasn't just sex, it was much more._

"_I love you, _

"_She winced as he went in her deeper but then he kissed her jaw and her neck softly, she didn't feel pain anymore but a building pleasure within her. She closed her eyes, the sheets underneath her hands bunched. _

"_I love you too, "He replied. "…look at me Liv, "_

_She opened her eyes looking at Elliot, painful but pleasurable thrusts created a rhythm she picked up with Elliot. She leaned up to kiss him, with her hand traveling down between the frictions she and Elliot had. Elliot moaned softly in her kiss while she stroked him._

_She decided not to be under his control, so she shifted positions turning him over to his surprise in the entangled sheets. Her face illuminated by the little moonlight that shone from his window, watching the gleam in her eyes._

_She straddled him…_

"_I want to take you for a ride El, "She murmured already sliding unto his saturated flesh, his eyes closed breathing deeply smirking._

"_Where to, "He asked groaning a little, she leaned forward by his ear whispering:_

"_To the stars, "_

_She said now looking upon his face, leaning over by his ear and nibbling gently on his earlobe bracing her hand upon his broad chest sitting up on him. Slowly he was mesmerized by the erotic movements her hips made, Olivia sighed in pleasure, her hands leaning on his chest._

_Their rhythm was slow first; Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes. Both told each other of their love through their eye contact, Olivia smiled a little at Elliot, still keeping the rhythm they had. His grips on her hips nudged her to ride him faster._

_Their passionate lovemaking went on, and Olivia was in the state of oblivion. For she had never felt this before, she finally collapsed by his side wrapping her arms lovingly around his chest and smiling at his lips against her arm._

"_You never cease to amaze me, "_

_She laughed at his compliment kissing him fully on the lips, her dark brown hair falling over his face. His hand caressed her back tenderly as she kissed him softly; she pulled back still leaning on her elbow and looking at him._

"_You have to take me to Central Park, "She said tracing circles over his chest._

"_We went yesterday in the afternoon- "_

"_At night….late, where we could just sit around and talk like last time, "_

_She said smiling, for a while they talked of everything never forgetting the fact of their proof of love had taken its toll. It was the same day that their unborn child was conceived._

It was a night she never knew would have her in a situation that she was pregnant. That night she had never felt before with any other man but one Elliot would give her, he was possessive but loving and passionate, and it was an experience she would never forget not physically but emotionally.

She heard a loud knock on her door but still sat on the couch, simply watching her door. She never bothered to stand up and go to the door; she didn't know why she didn't want to go to the door. After a couple of knocks a worried familiar voice was what she heard.

"Liv, it's me John and Casey…please open the door, "

"Olivia open up, "Casey's voice accompanied his.

He pleaded; Olivia took a moment to think if she should let them inside or leave them to break down her down if he thought she was in danger. She chose the first idea and stood up, her foot padding softly on the soft carpet.

She slowly opened the door to see the two, Casey smiled softly at Olivia but Olivia didn't return the smile. John stood there understanding the character Olivia showed since she did it usually since Elliot's death.

"May we come in, "Casey asked.

Olivia pulled the door open and allowed them to enter, when they went to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Would you two like some coffee, "She asked.

"No, I'm fine Liv, "

John say and Casey silently agreed but this made Olivia furrow her eyebrows not just of their refusal for coffee but the faces they showed. They had something to tell her.

"What's up, "She asked with a little force in her voice, Casey was the first to pause and then she nudged John to tell her.

"Liv, Cap told Casey today to tell me when I got back at the station after you left, you're gonna live with Kathy, "John said.

"No I'm not, "

She said quickly in the same posture she was in standing in the living room, Casey stood up and walked towards Olivia until she held her shoulders in a comfortable manner. Olivia shook her head at Casey sure of what Casey was going to say.

"Olivia you need to be safe and that's at Kathy's, Richard White's never gonna find you there, "Casey tried her best to convince her friend.

"Casey I don't care if White's gonna kill me, I'm staying here, "Olivia said.

"No you're not Liv, you're my friend and I don't wanna worry about you, "Casey said, her emotions showed on her eyes, Olivia rolled her eyes trying her best to show Casey she didn't care.

"…what about Elliot, what about the baby, "Casey asked and Olivia paused looking away, trying her best not to cry by bring up her toughness but that was futile, she nearly forgot of her baby's safety.

"Elliot would wanna know that you're safe, he would want you to go to Kathy's...so what do you say? "

---

**My first attempt of making a good love scene, please comment on that...try to be nice, I'm fifteen. Lol. Hope you liked the chapter, sorry for the delayed response.**

** -Gemini15**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy._

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for the lovely reviews, I'm thinking of another story but this time Elliot's not going to die, lol. I can't seem to think of a plot, but for now I'm concentrating on this and another. Please read and review. _

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

It was very cold in the night; he sat on the small wooden chair watching the little jet-black haired girl unconscious on the dirty narrow bed. He had to hit her with something to shut her up, he almost got tired of keeping her around but he had to.

He knew Olivia had a soft spot for a child, that's why he took this adorable little brat as a puppet. He hadn't done anything to yet despite knocking her out, but he would find a way to use her and lure Olivia to him. After these past six months he noticed Olivia wasn't in her apartment, in fact she was nowhere to be seen and her apartment was empty.

He was furious, he almost had her but she escaped like last time. His dirty sneaker patting the wood paneled floor furiously, after these six months without seeing even a glimpse of Olivia frustrated him but aroused him. He wanted her, since the first time he laid her eyes on her when she as a little six year old girl played in the playground.

Who knew a target like this would be a hard one, especially trying to finally take her after all these years. His dark eyes scanned the newspaper clippings, photographs, sketches he made of her. Sketches representing fantasies he had of her, how he would want her to beg for him.

Photographs were of her life, from the age of six and up organized chronologically. One photograph was at the age of twelve and she was getting out of her house angry, another fight with her mother. Another photograph was of her at sixteen, accepting a prize in a high school building. He happened to appear as one of certain photographers and she didn't even notice him.

The first time he made his move to take her she was met with a man, Elliot Stabler. She was an adult, and he realized she was a cop also. When Olivia managed to get him in jail he found himself in a hellhole.

But he escaped a few years later, giving himself a new name from Richard White, to Marcus Black. But he would like it when he gets Olivia, and he would love to see the terror in her eyes and that voice of hers say "White".

He smirked; he knew she was a wreck now since he killed that boyfriend of hers…Elliot. She betrayed him by being with the son of a bitch, even more since she is pregnant. Richard White could count the days he saw Elliot with her and his anger would boil.

He would see them kiss in Central Park, her apartment, his apartment, even during work. His blood even boiled more when he saw them make love once, wishing it was the same with him. Richard smirked wider remembering how he killed Elliot Stabler, as if it was just yesterday. Elliot wanted a last wish, and that was for him to go to hell.

"_Make a last wish Stabler, "_

_White held the gun straight at Elliot._

"_Go to hell, "_

_BANG!!_

He didn't shoot Elliot when he said that, he knew Elliot to be a man of surprises. Richard wanted to shoot Lydia who screamed ticking his anger up once more, wanting to shut her up but when the aim was for her Elliot shielded her.

Richard smiled as Elliot crumbled to the ground, happy he saved Lydia's life for his. Without Lydia he wouldn't get to Olivia, once Olivia was his they would be a family with him and Lydia and Olivia. Just as he wanted it to be.

"I'll find you Olivia, and you'll be mine, "

---

It was raining heavily as it had never been before, Olivia sat quietly on the soft couch as she had been in the past hour. Kathy, Maureen, Kathleen, and the twins were very worried of her and surprised of how Elliot's death still affected her.

Olivia had moved to Elliot's old home in which his ex-wife and his children lived, stepping inside the house she was splashed with Elliot's presence. Olivia stared at the television which was off, staring at her own dim reflection. She rubbed her bulged stomach absently now smiling down at it, knowing that she was to give birth to a baby boy.

Elliot told her once he wanted another son, she wondered if the growing life within her would look like Elliot…just like Elliot. She was afraid to see her son have the same face of Elliot, the same movements, the same eyes…the same everything, thoughts of not only of how the baby boy will remind her constantly of Elliot, but of her mother.

_Will her turn out like her mother?_

_Will she have her son throwing contents of empty liquor bottles in the sink?_

_Will she shout and beat her son for no reason?_

These thoughts scared her; Olivia surely wouldn't want to be her mother. To give birth to a child and not love him, that was unlike her. Olivia grew determined to not be her mother; she was determined to love this boy until she died.

---

In the squad room various detectives and officers worked long hours to solve one case that belonged to Elliot, for the respectful and hardworking detective he was despite his temper he still was honored and everyone was determined to solve his case.

"Cap we got something on Lydia Munroe, witnesses said they saw her with a man around Central Park in the middle of the night, "John said to Cragen turning off his cellular phone.

"Did they get any lead on the guy, to be Richard White, "Cragen asked pacing around in his office, ignoring the loud murmurs of hardworking detectives in the squad room.

"Looked just like him, "Fin said sitting on the oak chair in front of Cragen's desk, John stood watching Cragen continue to pace.

"Which means from that and the file he escaped from jail and gave himself a new name, so that no one could find out he's the same bastard who stalks innocent women. "Cragen said.

"…but why kill Elliot, I mean yeah the gun was aimed at the kid but I think he wanted to kill Elliot in the first place, "Fin said.

"Because Elliot was going out with Olivia, they were together so that must've ticked him off…he stalked Liv for himself, he wants only Liv, "John said.

"Olivia didn't even know White's been stalking her for years, a guy like that who can't even get to the target he had for years is driven by determination…maybe hiding Liv makes him more angry, he could do anything stupid, "Huang entered the office.

"…we could have to way to get him, use someone as a decoy or… "Cragen trailed off looking at John.

"Olivia, "John said but the disapproval was shown on Cragen's face.

"No way, Olivia's gonna give birth to his son, we're not gonna put her and the baby in danger, "Cragen said.

"We don't need to put them in danger; we can use the phone line if she talks to him… "John was cut off by Cragen.

"That happened before John, there's no way in hell White's gonna fall for that trick again, it's gonna show him where she lives and he could get to her, "When John was about to speak Cragen started to yell. "…NOT TO MENTION HE HAS HIS CHILDREN AND EX-WIFE LIVING WITH HER! "John was quiet.

"Cap there's always another way, Richard only wants Olivia, she's the one that can play his games…we could use another phone and trace where he is, and the kid, "John said.

"We'll try that, if that doesn't help you all better think of something else, I've got the media on my neck now, "Cragen said.

---


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy._

_Author's Note:_

_So sorry for the delay! Don't kill me! Lol. Thanks for the lovely reviews, now in this chapter you're in for a shock. So I will give you a hint: Gotcha! A Plainfield is a neighborhood I created. _

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

_**Three Months Later**_

Princeton, NEW JERSEY

"Thanks a bunch sir, "

An old gray haired woman said by the railing towards her house at the gentleman who carried her belongings. With little strength he had managed to carry her two medium sized travel bags in his hand to the porch of her house. Standing up he smiled at the old woman nodding at her gratitude.

"No problem Mrs. Blasé, glad to help, "He said receiving a smile from her.

"I'm glad you've helped me David, and once again welcome to the neighborhood…it can get lonely in Plainfield, "She said.

"But I've been here for months now, "David laughed.

"Well consider this your first day, "She smiled.

Plainfield's silent days and nights was the reason it can get lonely, he flinched only a bit unobvious to her at the name she called him, "David". He was new to it, even after these long months he was still new to the name David. He waved a goodbye to the sweet old woman and crossed the empty street to his small house ahead.

He entered, inside the house was very tidy as it was kept since he had nothing to do all the time. The mahogany furniture didn't appeal to him, because he wanted to be reminded of his home in Manhattan. He sighed, sitting on the couch and turning on the television in front of him with its remote, he kept the beige curtains closed, always closed.

His bright blue eyes caught the picture he just received recently from them, because he wanted to know how his family was doing…how she was doing. Talking the picture in his hand there they were, smiling and standing next to each other in Central Park.

Their smiles weren't as bright as they used to be, especially hers. She stood by them in a simple T-Shirt and jeans with sneakers, her dark brown hair wisp about her face, her eyes not giving out their rich deep brown color…her once radiant skin only pallid, and there was another that wanted him to go to her…that made him into despair not because of it but because of himself…the bulge was around her waist, that was evident of a life within.

He was taken away from her when he was believed 'dead', the heart monitor that only had a running line as a proof of his death was false and she was taken away from the ambulance back home. He still thought of the coffin used for his funeral, the empty coffin that still laying under the deep hearth.

He could see her face there, flushed with grief but the grief was wasted. He was not dead; he was alive in this small house, in a neighborhood so small that it is not known to many. The respectful Elliot Stabler was in Princeton, New Jersey serving his time in the Witness Protection Program until Richard White was behind bars.

Those men told him that Richard White was as dangerous than he was before, but gain more information made them turn away from him in order to avoid his questions. He only knew that with Richard White on the streets Olivia was in danger, he even told them that if they told him no more they should do their best in protecting Olivia.

But he didn't think they would do it, with police guards and detectives working on the case of the little girl kidnapped by White for an unknown reason this wouldn't stop Richard White from hurting Olivia. Elliot wanted so badly to just go into Manhattan and tell his family that he was alive, to be reunited with them and Olivia.

The officers told him now and then of his family and friends' life, what was happening and all, especially Olivia and his family. They even told him a week ago that Olivia was going to give birth to a son, their son.

What if his son would live a life without knowing his true father? Of course he wouldn't be in his son's life; his son would have to live with the fact that his father died on duty, his father died at the wrong hands.

---

A phone call was received in the squad room; Fin was the one who picked it up. A thirty year old woman had told him she often spotted a man with the girl matching the same descriptions of Lydia Munroe and Richard White to an abandoned warehouse and another dead body. With almost an army of NYPD officers along with Fin and Munch broke into the warehouse to find nothing.

Munch had kicked a garbage can and Fin was not surprised, for months getting near to Richard White only left them to the beginning again. Fin called Cragen:

"Yea I'm here, "Cragen had picked up the phone with Casey standing in the office, she was anxious to capture Richard White.

"The warehouse's empty, shoes belonging to a kids was found, I think he knew we were on our way…and the witness is dead, stabbed I guess, "Fin sighed glancing at the police on the covered corpse far behind in the warehouse.

"So the bastard got away with the kid, any evidence stating he knows where Olivia is, "Cragen asked hoping to get a 'no'. "

"…there was a map, a red dot was on the same location Olivia is in, "Fin said. "But we got some protective details and officers to pick her and the others up and drop them over in the squad room, "

"Good, make sure they get there as fast as they can, "Cragen said and without waiting for an answer he had hanged up.

"How did he know where she was, "Casey asked.

"Probably looking at the places he's been in, he did spy Elliot's family, they might be the only relation Olivia has, "Cragen assumed.

There was a knock on the office door, and Casey was the one who opened it. A rather tall man of middle age, dark brown haired and green eyed entered Cragen's office. He was in an all black suit, and walked towards Cragen to shake his hand.

"Captain Donald Cragen, Kelvin Bright from the U.S Marshals Service, "Cragen shook his hand in return but did not respond to Kelvin, Kelvin smiled. "May I rather speak to you in private, this lovely red haired should have other business to take care of, "

Cragen gestured Casey to leave the office, she took one last look at Kelvin unsure of why he was here and wanted to talk to Cragen privately, but she left anyway. Cragen gestured Kelvin to sit down on one of the two chairs behind his desk. When Kelvin was seated there was an uncomfortable wave of silence, but Cragen broke it.

"So what was it you wanted to discuss privately, "Cragen asked, and Kelvin shifted in his seat.

"Captain Cragen I understand the tragedy that has taken toll in your squad room, but measures have been taken in this case and it is about time new strategies should be included. I was sent by the U.S Marshals Service to bring Detective Elliot Stabler out of the Witness Protection Program, "He said.

Cragen paused, could this be? He was glad he was in his seat or else he would have fell from shock, after all this time believing one of his top detectives was gone he had been relocated and believed dead.

"What? "


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy._

**Author's Note**

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I have been thinking a lot on how to make the chapter a little better, you know build in suspense. Please read and review, thank you._

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

"You sons of bitches, you stashed him in WPP, "

That was all Cragen could say to Kelvin, he was simply overwhelmed. He believed one his best detectives gone for good, only to know he was living in New Jersey.

"I'm sorry sir to shock you in this manner but- "Kelvin was silent when Cragen was almost yelling, hitting his fists on the table.

"Don't even say another word, I want him right here by the next day, you understand me?! "Cragen said but it did not take effect on Kelvin, but Kelvin knew Cragen had a right to be angry.

"Why don't you come with us, it's proper to do so, for all we know Detective Stabler has had a hard time staying at one place… "With those words Cragen already realized what Kelvin meant.

"You told him of the case, "The captain concluded with no response from Kelvin. "You told him Olivia was in trouble, "

"We didn't know of their relationship, besides Captain Cragen you on the other hand should be highly considerate of the detectives' relationship…after this case is closed they have to be testified by the court, "

"What happens if they lose, "

"They will be transferred to different partners, it is highly acceptable that their relationship should not interfere with their work, "Kelvin said.

"But they haven't included their relationship in their work, they are my top detectives and they haven't gone down even when they had a relationship, "Cragen argued.

"Then that should be your defense Captain Cragen, I'm not the judge, evidence has already been provided for this case so you better get to work…US Marshall Evan Grange will pick you up in a half an hour, be ready by then, "With that Kelvin was already out the door.

---

Fin and Munch were now worried, because the front door into the house was open and the glasses of the kitchen window broke. On the front porch Dickie lay sprawled on the stone moaning as his nose bled.

The protective detail were no where to be seen, because they were now parking by the door of the Stabler's house. Fin rushed to Dickie who was still conscious but in serious pain.

"Dickie, you alright? Munch call the ambulance, "Fin noted Dickie looking at him as the police cars started circling the house and officer rushed into the house.

"…He came in…w-with the kid…he took Olivia with him, I t-tried to stop him…hit me in the face…went away in the black SUV, "Dickie tried to say with his little strength.

"He took your dad's car, "Fin asked and Dickie nodded.

"Yeah, he said something a-about goin' outta town, "Dickie said and Fin nodded already hearing the NYPD officers searching the room, one of them came out on the front porch.

"Detective…five victims are unconscious in the living room, one has a gunshot on the arm, "The officer said,

"Who, "Munch came forward and asked the officer.

"The little girl you've been looking for, Lydia Munroe, "Munch looked at Fin and then rushed into the house, and Fin gave Dickie to the officer and went inside with Munch.

In the living room they both stopped to see Lydia lying on the floor and officer trying to stop her blood flow before the ambulance came over, she was in rags. A dirty pink top, dark denim jeans that looked like they were used for moping, and her hair was messed up and dirty.

Her face was sweaty by the looks of it; she was fighting for her life. The ambulance could be heard rushing to the scene and neighbors stood on the sidewalks and looked out the window at the police cars and the ambulance.

Kathy was on the floor and a bruise was shown on her forehead, Maureen had a purple bruise on the side of her face. As for Kathleen and Lizzie they lied face down on the carpet floor, bruises shown on their necks but they were still conscious. The detectives were told by the paramedics that the two were almost dead by strangulation so they needed oxygen.

"Lydia, "

Munch called on to the little girl who was still unconscious. Soon paramedics rushed into the living room with multiple stretchers to pick up the unconscious girls and women in the living room. Outside Dickie was on a stretcher, pushed frantically by the paramedics in the ambulance.

One by one stretchers were pulled out of the Stabler home and taken into the ambulances, with Olivia no where to be seen it was clear that she was abducted by Richard White.

---

While Cragen was on the phone the two detectives burst into his office without knocking and Cragen covered the mouthpiece of the phone hoping to see Olivia and the Stablers with her. But there was no one behind.

"Where are they, "He asked the tone of his voice with worry.

"…Kathy and the kids got knocked out by White, and we found Lydia in the house with a gunshot, their in the hospital, "Munch said.

"What about Olivia, "Cragen asked.

"She was no where in the house, we think White might've gotten to her already, "Fin said, Cragen muttered something on the phone to the caller there he would call back and hanged up the phone.

"I want you to get every detective around and find out where Olivia might be taken away to, get every officer to tail the bastard's ass before I come back…you understand me, "Cragen asked in a grave and serious voice at the two and they nodded.

"Where're you goin', "Munch asked.

"Can't tell, "

He walked out the door leaving them in the office. Both wondering where Cragen might be off to, meanwhile Cragen made it outside already seeing a black van in front of him, a Caucasian bald man sat in the front drivers set looking at Cragen.

His dark shaded glasses and neatly tailored suit told Cragen that this must be US Marshall Evan Grange, he walked to the car and gladly the man opened it for him to sit in the passenger's seat.

"Good day Captain Cragen, "Cragen did not bother to respond but Evan started the engine and drove.

---


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy._

**Author's Note**

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Now here's the next chapter you al have been waiting for!_

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

Olivia felt like cotton was stuffed into her lungs, she couldn't even breathe. Her scent caught a foul smell; it was musty and stuffy at the same time. She opened her eyes groaning, her blurred vision seeing darkness. She was on a bed she had realized, and was drowsy at the same time.

She wondered how she got here, how she happened to be laying on a dirt bed in a dirty room. But this room looked more like a basement, the stone walls wet and molded. Covered by book shelves with absolutely no books at all, an old crib stood in the middle of the basement.

It was covered in only a thick clean blanket inside the crib; it was a bit slanted to the side needing a real wood job. Olivia's memories soon reappeared in her mind, as if a movie was replayed over again.

She was with Kathy and the kids, they were in the dining room and Dickie went out to go get the door when it rang, then she heard a bump and a little girl screaming…

It was all clear; the intruder who came into the house was no one other than Richard White. He had attacked Kathy and the kids; he had threatened to kill the poor little girl with her new family if she didn't go along with him…everything was remembered.

Ororo soon regained her strength and was now focused on getting the hell out of this place. But there was no way she could move, she was like paralyzed all over and her body ached…especially. She looked down at her bulged stomach, and with that she really wanted to get out of the basement not only for her safety, but for her son's.

With effort she tried to at least sit up, with her eyelids shut tightly she moved up with her elbow braced upon the creaking bed. The sound of heavy footsteps startled her, and that was went her act hastened…but his deep voice made her cease.

"Why so soon Olivia, I'm only just beginning to fix the crib for our baby, "The voice of Richard White made her turn around to look at him.

He was in the same clothes he wore when he broke into the Stabler's residence, the same black cotton shirt and faded denim jeans. But What Olivia was really confused about was when White said 'our baby'. Her child could never be his; she straightened by, her voice now holding the toughness ever within her.

"My son can never be yours, "She said sternly, the anger already shown in her eyes making White only to smirk.

"I know, you're gonna tell me Elliot's the father of your baby… "

He came closer to her, with her sitting on the bed he kneeled before her holding both her arms tightly and glaring coldly into her eyes, but he didn't get a look of fear but of bravery, she wasn't easy.

"Well guess what Olivia, Elliot's not here anymore…he isn't even here to protect you and the baby, he's _dead "_Olivia winced at the word, but kept her face.

"He's dead and you and your bastard kid aren't gonna do _shit _about it, "He hissed harshly to her almost shaking her, his right hand rose up to stroke her cheek, and Olivia only felt an uncomfortable chilling sensation, shrugging him off.

"Don't you ever call my son a bastard, "She said angrily calm, but only received a cold laugh from White.

"You're mine now, and you're gonna be with me YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! "Each and every one of his tone filled words never even made any fear from Olivia, she only smirked but she still worried of her child's life.

"In your dreams White, "She whispered.

White was silent at the remark of Olivia, years of finally wanting to make his true desires come true Olivia had denied it and this made him angry. His blood boiled even just looking at her satisfied face; he wanted to take away that face.

He wanted only to see fear like he had seen in his victims, but she was tough. He desired to see her fear him, to make her do whatever he pleased. To make her beg him of everything, but she refused to back down, she refused to back down, she refused to allow him to her emotions.

He soon grew a sly smile that made her sick to her stomach, and slowed rose up…only to slap her on the face hard that she fell back on the bed, but no sound of pain erupted from her.

Before she could react White dragged both her legs and she hit the floor, thankfully she didn't hit herself on her stomach but her back. She was kick, hard, on her back over and over again. And she knew if she fought back, she might risk her child's life.

So she did what she could only do to protect her son, her arms were wrapped protectively around her stomach. The hard kicks were so much that Olivia didn't feel pain, the harder White kicked almost out of breath she heard the sickening noises of his kicks except she didn't feel them.

"YOU BITCH, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU REGRET WHAT YOU EVER SAID TO ME, "He shouted, frustrated even more of her, she never even uttered a word of please.

He stopped, panting for breath and glaring down at the immobile Olivia who still covered her stomach. He would get to her one day, he would make her beg. He backed away and walked slowly up the stars, shutting the door and locking it.

It was then when he left her she suck her breath, groaning a bit at the excruciating pain. But that didn't matter to her, what only mattered was that her son was alright. She with determined strength sat up shutting her eyelids tightly and rested her back against the edge of the bed.

She had to get out of here, she looked around and all she could see were bricked tightly walled together, there was no sign of a window. And she was sure that the door leading to wherever White was is locked judging by the click she had heard.

But this did not make her give up, she closed her eyes sighing and thinking of Elliot. She thought of what White said.

_Elliot's not here anymore…he isn't even here to protect you and the baby, he's dead_

But still when Olivia knew, a part of her always told her that Elliot was somewhere, not in heaven or hell but he was somewhere on earth. He might be watching television in a room or walking down to a car, he might have forgotten about her.

She shook her head, Elliot would never do that to her. Dead or not, but she tried her best that Elliot wasn't her with her; it was up to her and get she and her son safe.

---

Cragen had paused stopping in front of the small house; Marshall Evan Grange was ringing the doorbell far in front of him on the porch. He waited, waited to see Elliot's face again and tell if it was really him before he fainted, it was like waiting to see a ghost.

The oak door open, Cragen made sure to look on the ground and see if it wasn't solid stone to fall unconscious on.

A tall man appeared in front of Marshall Evan Grange, he was wearing khaki pants and a blue shirt. He was unshaven and looked worn out, looked like something was missing in his life. But that face, there was only one person that had that face.

"Oh my God, "

Cragen exclaimed looking at Elliot, who now moved his head up to look at his former captain. No words were exchanged between them; there was a cloud of total shock upon them.

"Captain? "


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy._

**Author's Note**

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Now here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for! And for the last chapter as I have stated in the reviews, a mistake was made into the last chapter when I put Ororo instead of Olivia._

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

Elliot stood there by US Marshal Evan Grange, unshaven and dull. Cragen stood near the car, staring at Elliot in shock as if he had seen a ghost. Slowly Cragen walked to him, unsure of if he was real; walking up the few steps to the porch in front of him he looked straight into his eyes, searching for the truth.

He still had those eyes that were meant to focus on work, determined to bring any perp down, those eyes that always spoke of rage at times…they were definitely his. The owner, the unshaven, tall, and dull man was the real Elliot.

"Elliot, "

He could help it, Cragen grabbed both his arms looking at Elliot as if he were his long lost son and pulled him into a manly hug.

"Oh God you still got that grip again, "Cragen breathed as they pulled away making Elliot laugh. "They got stronger, good. "

"Yeah Cap, "Elliot answered, joyful to see his captain again.

---

Cragen and Grange paused, Elliot was not so happy now. By the way his muscles tensed and his eyes were as cold as steel, and he did a pretty good job restraining it as he had failed to do so in the past life, he definitely changed.

"Detective Stabler you are called in public to serve for Captain Cragen, and we may go now if you want to save your- "

"Of course I wanna save my Liv and my boy! "

He hissed at Grange who was not well surprised by his outburst, this was only the beginning of the rage he will son take it out on the one who had caused it.

Boy was White going to get it…

---

"Do you know where he might be, "

Munch asked the weak Lydia who was conscious on the bed, with a lot of medical treatment and care she was soon on the brink of recovery and also Kathy and the children were fine. But worry was placed on Olivia's safety, and work is put to save her life.

"…I think, Rick said that he might take her to his old house when he was five, where no one lives anymore, "Munch brightened at the girl.

"He did, do you know where that house might be, "

Munch asked the child who had furrowed her eyebrows at the minute he asked her that question, she knew the house but she was unsure of where it was because she was always put in the basement, she was always in the trunk of his car even when he took her.

"I know the house, but I never see where it is, "Lydia said meekly bowing her head down to twiddle her fingers.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find the house, "Lydia began to cry silently, still looking down at her hands.

"What is it Lydia, do you wanna tell me what he did to you there, "Munch asked her and she nodded.

"I never did anything, he always hits me every time he comes down the stairs when he drinks the red water too much, "

_Red wine, _Munch corrected in his mind.

"One time…he hit me so hard that I kinda fainted, and I woke up later and he wasn't there, "Lydia said sniffing and wiping her tears. "If he finds out I told you this he'll kill me, "Lydia said.

"No Lydia he's not gonna go near you, we'll protect you and I promise that you'll never be hurt again, "The compassion in Munch's eyes Lydia saw as evident, she slowly smiled and nodded.

"You promise? "

"I promise…pinky swear? "He smiled holding up his little finger, Lydia brightened hold up hers and they made the sign of the pinky swear.

"Yeah, "

It was a minute later before Munch had called Fin again to check out the places Richard White lived in from when he was five, it took no more than a mere five minutes before Fin was able to get the address the house deserted was. With success he had called Munch for the news and soon they had to leave with the MYPD officers.

"Where's Cap by the way, "Fin asked Munch as they rushed into the squad car and Fin began to drive with the police cars.

"'Can't tell' that's what he told me, "

Officers rushed into their cars with weapons and armor, the screeches of the wheels piercing as the sirens wailed. Another car stopped by the 16th Precinct as the others had left, Cragen got out of the car with US Marshall Evan Grange and soon Elliot in his formal wear back at New Jersey, they were in Cragen's office.

"We got no time, let me call Munch and Fin and see how've they've progressed, "Cragen took out his cell phone but Elliot took him from him, anxious to know if they have gotten a lead.

'Captain, '

It was Munch's voice; Elliot smiled just hearing his friend's voice…

'It's Elliot, '

There was a pause on the phone, Elliot had a little click and then Fin's voice came on the line.

'Elliot is that you, 'Fin asked on the other line of the phone, shock and happiness were evident in his voice.

'Yeah man, it's me, 'Elliot said.

'Oh my God, I thought you were dead, '

'I thought so too, never mind that, do you have any leads on the bastard, 'Elliot asked Fin, hoping that Olivia and his son's life will be saves as soon as possible.

'Yeah, the kid White kidnapped and abused told us where he might be, did a little research and got the location, '

'Good, I'm coming over, give me the address, '

Fin gave him the address and Elliot turned Cragen's phone off.

"We gotta go to the house, "Elliot said spotting the car he drove in with Grange and Cragen. "Now, "

"Elliot the guy might shoot you down again last time, you need your armor and your weapon, "Cragen said sternly.

"Weapon, you've read my mind Captain, "Elliot said rather darkly to Cragen. "We cant's stay here waiting on your ass can we, "Elliot said, his eyes dark and steeled.

"And you've read my mind detective, "Cragen smirked.

"I would have to leave now, my work is finished here Captain Cragen, "Evan Grange said walking towards the door, and before Cragen could say anything he already left…that's the things with secret agents.

---

Sirens of various polices cars were audible to Olivia's ears, she was recovering from sleep and from pains within her stomach, she was trying to breath in the dusted mustiness of the basement. She under the filthy blankets saw the crib White took out was still in the middle of the room, reserved for her son.

"That'll never be him in there, "

She whispered and struggle to sit up on the bed, to find a way out of here. She felt alone in the basement, she could not hear any voice that belonged to White but eerie silence. Just as soon as she was about to stand up she gasped when she felt a stab of a knife in her lower abdomen…it wasn't a knife.

She held on to the bed sheets, closing her eye lids tightly when it became more excruciating, this certainly was not a knife…this was her son. She sighed when the pain faded.

The time was near…she couldn't give birth to him here, she couldn't.

It came again, the pain…and it was twice as painful as the first.

She screamed holding her bulged stomach, she laid back down on the bed grabbing the sheets until the pain subsided, and as the pain went on she felt as if she was splitting, like a knife was the one splitting her apart.

After it subsided she panted, and she began to cry softly. If Elliot was here…she shook her head, she would have to accept that Elliot was dead and not alive someplace else, for now she was terrified that her child might be born here and will possibly die without any medical care.

"Our baby kicking, boy that must me quite painful isn't it, "She paused as White's voice, his footsteps were heard.

"Stay away from me- "

The excruciating pain came at her again, and she screamed through gritted teeth trying to refrain herself…trying to be strong. But it was so painful, her face was flushed with redness and sweat, but she had to make it.

"Pain coming through again, "Richard White asked calmly, careless that Olivia was in labor as he was. "I'd rather see that baby out and dead and you with me, "He sat by her form on the bed.

"When that baby comes out, you know he's gonna be dead jus' like his daddy, "The thought he gave her angered her, but she couldn't move from the pain.

"My son is _not _gonna die! "

She hissed at White who only smirked, enjoying the sight of her in pain. Waiting for when he kills the baby and have her to himself. She hit another contraction, this time it was just worse than the first ones.

White had scooped her up from the bed, this time blood was evident on her lower part, in her jeans and T-Shirt blood showed and was oozing from her. To her futile protests he heard the sirens more loudly, and knew that it was time to leave the old dumpster he called his 'childhood'.

"Let me go! "

She yelled and the pain in her stomach strengthening. He walked to the black SUV he had taken away from the Stabler's and placed Olivia in the backseat, and he entered the driver's seat. He was surely taking Olivia for a ride…

---


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy._

**Author's Note**

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Now here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for! This is near the end and I hope that you have enjoyed it._

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

NYPD Police cars had already surrounded the deserted house, hoping to finally end this. All doors and windows were kicked down or broken, inside swarmed with arms officers and detectives who were Fin and John.

John was still recovering from shock, from hearing Elliot on the other end on the phone. How the hell is he still alive? Elliot is alive?! He thought of this over and over again.

Fin had gotten inside the basement while John was searching the dusty living room and the moldy kitchen, he coughed the confined atmosphere of mustiness within the room, and he couldn't breathe. He raised his gun, ready for any faults in the way.

Until he neared a narrow bed, on the bed was blood…oh no, he thought. Olivia couldn't have been hurt; he coughed again and rushed up the stairs to John.

"John! "

He shouted for his partner and climbed up the stairs, he rushed past the officers who were moving out of the house and stopped in the middle of the kitchen…Elliot stood with Cragen in front of John.

"Hey Fin, "

Elliot had certainly changed, but he still had his face. His beard unshaved, eyes circled by darkness, he looked worn out…Fin could have guessed why. But now he didn't want to stay and waste time while Olivia could still be in danger.

"…I found blood on the bed, I think Olivia was on it, "

Fin said quietly, he could imagine how much anger Elliot was holding judging by the look of his eyes that were dark…he would have to lose them later. Worry had stricken them when they heard blood, and they were determined to use any device to track her down.

An NYPD officer ran into the kitchen by Fin.

"The SUV is gone, we need to track it down, perhaps Detective Stabler here knows the license plate number, "

"Yeah I do, "

---

Hours of pain passed.

She didn't know where she was, pain had only blinded her. She laid on the two seated couch of the backseat, holding her stomach she sat up. Familiar with the blood seeping slowly of her and the feeling of the knife cutting her apart, she let out a strained screamed, careless if White was hearing her and driving…her baby might be on the brink of death.

"Aw Liv, the baby impatient, "He laughed watching her braced herself through the small car window.

She looked outside; there was no sign of city life but emptiness, only trees and bushes….leading only to the lake. Why would he want to drive her there?

Whatever it was, she knew it would lead to her death.

Sirens were heard…sirens were really heard, and this was not fantasy.

White grimaced and looked back from Olivia to the MYPD cars that were chasing him, and then he sped the car faster, determined to reach his goal before they get him.

They managed to track him down.

---

Elliot saw the SUV, and his heart jumped as twice as it originally beats. The thought came to him that Olivia was in that car, and he would see her again…he wanted to save her and his son, he wanted to share a live with him and his family who (Thank God) were safe.

"I got him, he's heading to Manhattan Lake, "

Elliot said to Fin through the walkie-talkie, Fin had large headphones over his ears looking in a black van by the deserted house with John on the computer screen, paying close attention to the red dot that indicated the SUV in its location.

"Heading north, "Fin finished.

Elliot sped up the squad car, getting close to the SUV that was focused on being from afar. He drove faster and was satisfied as the NYPD cars were moving in front of him, determined to get near the SUV for it to stop.

Finally two cars went far in front of the black SUV…

---

White spotted to two NYPD police cars that stopped in front of him, afraid to make a collision he stopped his car and loud screeches of the tires could be heard even by Olivia.

"Shit! "He cursed.

He took out his gun and held it at gun point to Olivia's head, he smirked at her futile form, he would own her one way of the other.

---

"Police! Get outta the car White! "

Elliot and other officer had gotten out of their cars, holding up their guns to the black SUV at gun point. White got out of the car…with Olivia at gun point.

Elliot found it hard to breathe when he saw Olivia for the first time in almost a year; he thought it would be forever before he ever saw her. What hurt him most were the bloodied clothes she wore, and she was flushed with sweat and she couldn't stand up, White held her up.

"DON'T SHOOT! "

Elliot told the officers who lowered their raised guns; he still held his gun up to point at only White. Olivia's eyes had widened when she saw Elliot, she choked on Whites arm on her neck wanting for her to not breathe.

"You better put the gun down Stabler or your woman here is gonna die of labor, "White spat at him, Elliot quickly obeyed lowering his gun to the ground.

It was worst that his son was coming to the world at a time like this.

Olivia groaned as another contraction sliced through her, her knees buckled. It was more painful than the recent ones; she was simply tired and just wanted it to end. She actually cried under White's grasp, she cried.

"Jus' shut the fuck up Benson! "White pressed the gun to her head, knowing that she only anger him more…more Elliot was much more, not on her but on him.

Elliot's heart dropped watching Olivia in pain, and she was crying. His rage engulfed him more, but he knew if he lost it, it would be the end for Olivia and the baby.

"Please… "He would even beg White for Olivia's life if he had to. "…let her go, she's in labor…she has to get to the hospital before she's dead in your arms, "Elliot told White.

"And let you arrest me, nuh-uh Stabler, not gonna fucking happen, "He gritted his teeth at Elliot who noticed the MYPD officer sneaking behind White and pointing the gun at his ankle.

"…Jus' let her go White! "

"No fucking way! "White shouted and proceeded to shoot Elliot but he felt his ankle shot, he yelled and fell on the ground letting go of Olivia who fell on her side.

"Liv! "

Elliot rushed towards her; her slid his hands underneath her body and carried her. He could fell her hallowed breaths on his neck, her now weak arms tightening around him; he turned his head to look at her face.

She was different, she glowed. But the sadness that was once in her eyes was replaced by only happiness; she smiled at him weakly, making him smile back at her.

"You came back, "She said quietly, her voice strained because of the state she was in.

"Yeah…don't worry, I'll get ya to the hospital, "

---


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own anything in reference to Law and Order: SVU. They are all in property of Dick Wolf; I'm just using them for fun._

_The Dusk Stalker_

**Summary**

_A shoot-out at a grocery store calls the NYPD to act upon the crisis, a life of a well respected detective is stolen and weighs upon everyone at 16th Precinct especially Olivia Benson, but later she finds herself in jeopardy._

**Author's Note**

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Now here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for! This is near the end and I hope that you have enjoyed it. Sorry for the delay._

**Genre**

_Drama_

_Romance_

_Crime_

**Warnings**

_Violence_

_Adult Language_

_Sexual Situations_

_---_

Olivia emitted a cry of anguish; she fell on the soft surface of the pillows behind her head. She wanted to make it all vanish; she couldn't partly because the nurse and Elliot were holding her leg up from under the knee. Words of encouragement from the doctor and nurses were futile for ceasing her physical pain.

Elliot had not only encouraged her but comforted her; he knew how much of excruciating pain she had engulfed and felt useless from his posture.

"C'mon Liv, you're doin' fine…jus' one more and he'll be out, "Weakness overcame her, her vision blurred.

Elliot immediately panicked when she began to close her eyes, stroking her soft drenched hair he filled with fear of her state, and determination to finally push their son into the world, whispered to her by her ear.

"Liv don't close your eyes, you're stronger than this, jus' push one more time and you'll have him in your arms, don't give up…I wish to take your place right now, but it hurts me to think I can't, "

"Olivia, "The nurse below her called her, a blanket matted on both her palms to wrap the child in the blue blanket, the expectancy in her voice for Olivia to cooperate.

She did, squeezing his hand to crush but Elliot was too focused on her labor to be feeling pain. She was on her side. The nurses had brought up her leg, firmly holding her underneath her knees up, giving more access for her son to come out.

"You're almost there Liv, "Elliot coached, holding Olivia's knees up with the nurse when she would bring them down.

Olivia screamed, breathing in and out, her hands gripping the sheets and feeling herself in a bed to spinning razors. Elliot had never been frightened out of his life, after three births this through hearing the pain Olivia endured he wished so badly to be in her place.

But all went well when a wail erupted, making Olivia sigh of relief now all she had to do was…sleep.

---

Olivia did pull through the delivery, giving both Elliot and she a beautiful baby boy, fully exhausted she slept peacefully while Elliot held his child within his arms in the silent room, watching in content at the peacefulness on Evan's face.

"The little guy sleeping huh? "

Elliot looked up to see his daughters, son, and ex-wife by the door with Fin and Munch smiling at the father. Elliot watched the bruises Dickie received after White had attacked him, on his daughters and Kathy; he would make sure White would never harm his family again.

"Yep, he's pretty tired after kicking so much, "Elliot smiled at Maureen tearfully joyful to see his family, she along with her sisters and brother rushed to their father to hug him carefully because of Evan who whimpered a bit.

"Hey little guy, "Maureen glanced at the small baby who began to open his eyes, revealing piercing baby blues one could drown in.

"He looks like you Elliot, "Kathy said to Elliot, entering the room with Fin and Munch.

"Yeah, we got another little hard head, "Fin said receiving a playful glare from Kathy who smiling back at the baby.

"Not as hard headed as you Fin, "Munch said.

"Ditto, "Elliot agreed.

Olivia still slept on her bed, her pallid face not worse than before. Due to the examiners who needed to check Olivia of any possible damage she had to be remained in the hospital, meaning Elliot and Evan had to leave before she did.

---

Days later, White waited patiently in the interrogation room, tapping a playful tune on the table, knowing that people were watching him behind that mirror. So he did what he did best…smirk at them.

"He's pretty calm in there, "Cragen said, aware of Elliot intent look at Richard White, folding his arms.

His piercing blue eyes only gleamed of anger and despair, Cragen and the detectives realized once Elliot stepped into that interrogation room…White might never make it. Cragen trust Elliot to control his rage, he did not want to use Fin and Munch but Elliot, because he was the only one to break through White…

White never let anything get to him, he was never made timid. Cragen felt that now it was a time for him to realize who's the boss here, Cragen ordered Fin to shut the doors for the other not to see and looked at Elliot.

"Easy El, "

He was not sure if Elliot had heard him, because Elliot entered the interrogation room with no knowledge of Cragen's words. Cragen who was about to call him to come back was held back by Fin and Munch.

"He'll handle it, "

Elliot entered the room, unusually pulling up the cuffs of his blue shirt to his arms, walking into the room so swiftly that White was caught off guard. He expecting Elliot to be furious, the anger showing right on his face he was oddly calm…too good to be true.

Truly the look on Elliot's face promised control for himself, but something far more worse for White, Elliot was so angry that the pulling up of his cuffs, meant a break in the law.

"Elliot, I see that…. "

"What? I'm supposed to be dead, "Elliot sat in front of White, danger gleaming uncontrollably in his eyes, and White trying to keep his calm demeanor smirked.

"You're a man of surprises Elliot, isn't that what Olivia told you once, "White smirked when Elliot's lips twitched, he was getting to him.

Elliot wanted to rip this man apart and kill him while he was being tortured, for putting his children, Kathy…for putting Olivia and their son in danger. Elliot kept a calm posture, knowing exactly him attacking White was what he wanted now, that would be later.

It was Elliot's turn to get to him…

"Yeah she told me that, at her apartment... "White's smirk had vanished, cautious of Elliot's sudden calmness. "Don't tell me you were watching White, you really don't have a life, "Elliot chuckled.

"Don't tell me what life I have Stabler, "White hissed.

"But I am, and you know what… "Elliot grinned and leaned forward on the desk, the danger he was filled with evident in his eyes for White to see. "You'll never have her, "

"Shut the hell up Stabler, "White said with his voice monotone.

"Don't tell the cop to shut up White, it's the cop's job…you wanna know how much you don't have a life White, "Elliot chuckled asking White.

"How, "White simply asked, trying to be on the same level with Elliot.

"Let's see, from me views on Olivia's 'present' she received from you, you've been after her for quite some time…three, ten, let's see almost thirty years by now? "

"…"

"Since she was a kid you've been prowling the streets around her, stalking her…man that's some real thing you got for her, "White glared at Elliot who obviously was mocking him.

Cragen watched, shocked over how calm Elliot was instead of bursting out his anger. Casey, Fin. and Munch stood by him with George, who didn't hold the same expressions on the others.

"He's too calm, "George said, Cragen and the rest looked at him.

"What do you mean 'too calm', "Casey asked.

"He'll explode in any minute, "

Elliot watched White, for the first time under his grasp. He would be able to see the fear in White's eyes, which was to his amusement.

"And you know what White, "

Elliot glared straight into White's eyes; White grimaced at him trying to keep a calm demeanor.

"You're never gonna me the man in her life…because she's already got one, "

White lunged at Elliot who punched him square in the face releasing such anger and force, White hit his back on the wall and slowing slid down unconscious. Cragen rushed into the interrogation room to hold Elliot back from hitting White more.

"It's alright El, let it go, "Cragen told him calmly holding his shoulder, Elliot was hesitant, aching so badly to get one punch of him, watching White's unconscious form as he heard Munch calling for an ambulance.

"Olivia and your son are waiting for you, go home to them, "Cragen said, Elliot's fist trembled, but finally dropped, he didn't want to destroy the closeness he and Olivia had now.

"I'm going home, "

"Get the week off, father needs to get to know his boy better, "Cragen smiled when he saw the bright eyes Elliot showed, Elliot nodded in agreement…he needed to go to Olivia.

---

He was behind the door, the soft pads of her footsteps meant not to break silence. Slowly the door was open and there she was, glowing with all her glory by a mild combination of sweats and a T-Shirt, she smiled.

"Got a week off, "He told her, but it was evident of his struggles earlier, and she was the only one who could see through him.

She pushed the door open and stepped slowly into his arms, to give him the solace he longed for in her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, providing him with the welcoming warmth he needed. He held her tightly, afraid to let her go.

"I almost lost it, "

He confessed, whispering against her ear, and with no response but smallish tender kisses of love and affection trailed from his neck to his lips thus receiving from him the answer of a kiss. Passion and affection traveled with their kiss, gentle it is but evident of how long they have been apart.

His hands grasping possessively around her waste, with only the wailing cry of his boy did his movements stop for she quickly went into the bedroom.

"We need some time off, "He muttered smiling, entering the bedroom where Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, cradling the child who played with her blouse.

"He's cranky huh, "Elliot neared the two, and Olivia shook her head chuckling and handing Evan to Elliot.

Evan was definitely a replica of Elliot, except that he had inherited the deep chocolate eyes of his mother. The infant's eyes brightened and so with effort tried to smile, making Elliot amused as Evan snuggled into his shoulder. Elliot hugged him closely, so happy and relieved that finally he would be in his son's life.

After years of solitude and longing, he was back home with the woman he loved and the gift she has given him. Olivia came behind Evan, looking at Elliot…the calmness of his face as he embraced their son.

Elliot then looked at her, his eyes filled of gratitude and love for her.

"Thank you, "She knew why he said that, and stroked his hair as they both looked down to adore their son, watching what a beautiful creature they created.


End file.
